


Yellow

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Dokt0r Gunn's Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017 Submissions [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Jack was never one to turn down a challenge, but then, neither was Rhys.1/5 Works I'm writing for the BLSummerBingo2017This work uses wine tasting, firepit, booty shorts, stargazing, and fireflies from my bingo card.





	Yellow

"You know cupcake," Jack grinned, and the light from the fire cast odd shadows across the Rhys’ face, "you choose the least appropriate clothing sometimes."

The younger man smirked, "are you complaining?"

The older man took a long appraising look before running one appreciative hand along the bottom of Rhys' booty shorts, "I didn't say that now did I?"

Obviously satisfied the younger man made a soft happy noise and leaned back to rest his head on Jack's shoulder, "the stars are absolutely amazing tonight."

"It's because all the fireflies are out," Jack smiled as he softly mouthed kisses into the younger man's hair, "makes it prettier."

Rhys tsked and shuddered slightly, "I'm sure it would be just as fantastic without all those bugs, probably better."

A lazy chuckle came from Jack and he leaned down to give the other man a soft nip at his throat, "well how about we put it to a vote cupcake?"

"Our guests shouldn't get a say, they aren't touching their wine at all Jack," the younger man protested with faux concern in his voice, "I bought a lot of wines for tasting you know, I don't think we should be distracting them."

"Well, even if this group doesn't drink them, we have the whole vacation to finish your stash off, besides - it's not as if we can't afford it."

Rhys paused as though considering, "true, but it is awfully rude. Oh alright, put it to a vote."

Jack nodded pulling away to look at their guests, "so, how many of you vote fireflies make it better?"

A frantic flutter of hands later and Rhys was laughing, "an even split, I guess we'll never know."

Jack shot his husband a wicked grin before casually lifted up the wood axe and then rapidly bringing it down on guest number two with a loud crunching noise. The man's skull split under the blade, brain fluid draining across his now slack jawed face. The wine glass that had been perched on the edge of the chair shattered as it fell to the ground.

The terrified screams of their _'guests'_ filled the starry night's sky as the remaining five survivors out of the original seven flailed in their seats, desperate attempts to break the bonds holding them in place going unrewarded.

Rhys laughed, "well that's hardly fair, and now you've broken one of my wine glasses."

"It was the only way to know for sure cupcake, after all we don't have the first tie breaker because of you," Jack sing-songed.

The younger man snorted dismissively while glancing idly at corpse number one, funnel still sticking out of it's slack jawed mouth, "how was I supposed to know he couldn't handle his liquor?"

"Gonna be honest babe, I think he died from drowning, not alcohol poisoning."

Rhys folded his arms with a pout, "my bingo card doesn't have drowning Jack, it has alcohol poisoning, that's what all the wine is for."

"Also you like wine."

"Who doesn't like wine?"

Jack sighed dramatically, "oh fine we can count it, you know I can't deny you things when you're pouting."

Rhys grinned suddenly and grabbed onto the older man by his shirt collar, "have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Jack chuckled and allowed to younger man to worm himself closer until their noses were touching, "I don't think you have cupcake, but I can think of some ways you could show your love."

Rhys leaned forward to press kisses into the older man's collarbone before slowly shifting down his chest and along the edge of his unbuttoned yellow Hawaiian print shirt. The slim man stopped at the top of Jack's shorts to lick a line along his hip bone before leaning back, "sorry Jack I interrupted you, something about showing love? Did you want flowers?"

The older man rolled his eyes at his husband's mocking tone and was just about to respond when guest number five snapped.

"Why don't you two psychopaths just fucking kill us already? I don't want to watch your sick little games," she snarled tugging violently at the zip ties holding her down and tossing her wine glass into the fire with the little movement she had.

Jack's felt his face turn red, livid at being interrupted, or at least he was until he glanced down into Rhys' coy smirk, the younger man gently running one hand along Jack’s inner thigh as he spoke, "why don't you see how many bullets you can land in her, before I get you off?"

The challenge sparked across Jack’s mind and his anger turned into a thrill running up his spine, his cupcake always knew how to fix things.

As the older man unholstered his gun, he felt Rhys' hands at his fly releasing his already hard length. The warm wet heat wrapping around him immediately making it more difficult to aim.

The first shot he trained at her arm, and the gun unloaded just as Rhys carefully dipped his head forward to meet his own grip, the soft hum in the younger man's throat throwing off Jack's hand and causing the bullet to rip past the woman's head barely missing her skull. Rhys' free hand ran up the base of the older man's spine to confidently press into the small of his back.

The second shot landed in the woman's knee and Jack let out a low groan at the same time the woman screamed as an extremely talented tongue curled against his cock. The hand at his back was sliding lower to wrap around one ass cheek. This was proving to be harder than the man had anticipated.

The third shot tore through the side of the woman's stomach and Jack had to stop shooting at that point so he could lean forward and brace himself against the nearby chair, his knees attempting to give out as the pleasure mounted in his stomach. The hand wrapped at the base of his length released in order to slide around and mimic the younger man's other arm. Rhys using the leverage to pull Jack closer and swallow down a little more of his arousal with each bob of his head.

His targets broken sobbing cries of pain became the perfect soundtrack for his fast approaching orgasm, "babe," he breathed out in warning, his vision drifting down to a pair of bright mismatched eyes. The younger man made a pleased noise and closed his mouth more firmly around Jack's cock.  
  
The older man felt momentary gratification as he noticed the bulge in Rhys' ridiculous booty shorts before the hot suction easily drove all thought from his mind; the intense feeling knocking Jack down the final stretch and off the edge. A violent heat tore through the man and his vision blurred as his orgasm plunged through him. He met his husband's eyes again with a satisfied smile as the slim man swallowed down and sat back on his heels.

A smug smile greeted him as he helped Rhys to his feet. "Only two shots Jack," he tsked softly, "really thought you might manage more than that old man."

Quirking one eyebrow Jack slowly slid his hand across the other man's fabric covered groin, Rhys letting out a soft whimper and leaning into him in response. "Tell you what cupcake, if you do better, we'll say you're right about fireflies."

The younger man's eyes lit up at that, "if I kill her with bullets will that count as puncture wounds?"

"Bingo card?"

Rhys grinned and kissed the corner of Jack's jaw, "bullets do puncture."

The older man sighed but allowed a fond smile to creep onto his face, "fine, but only if the bullets go all the way through, and only if you hit her more times than I did."

Rhys let out a light laugh, "challenge accepted Handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is of course also posted on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/161053960208/this-is-my-first-submission-for-the).
> 
> Of course my first submission is these two lunatics murdering people together while enjoying some sex! Because ya know, that's apparently my thing? I'm really not sure what goes through my head sometimes, I'm like _awe, these five bingo spaces would go well together, with a healthy dose of murder and oral sex on the side, it's so cute!_


End file.
